666
by BigMouth12349
Summary: Because we all know that vocaloid is nightmare fuel, I present to you a collection of 666-word stories that attempt to capture the darker side of everyone's favorite computer programs.  Rated T for possible language, gore, and character death.
1. Monsters

**For the record, I'm using Microsoft Word's word count, not fanfiction's. Fanfiction's sucks, it says I have 708 words when I have 666. It counts things like paragraph breaks as words. Anyways, you can expect this to be updated daily, since it's short enough that I can write this along with other things. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and by the way, this is based off of some random MMD video on youtube. I saw it once, but now I can't find it... How creepy.**

Len sat on the ground, burying his head in his knees. Maybe if he didn't look, they wouldn't be able to get him. That was how it had always worked in the past! But, for some reason, he felt as if the rules had changed.

He remembered being a little kid, and playing with Rin. _"Careful, Len, the monsters are coming for you!"_ The monsters had always been a game to them. And, like every game, there were rules to follow.

They couldn't see you if you couldn't see them. They couldn't get you in the light. They couldn't get you if you hid under your covers. Finally, they came when it was raining.

He listened to the thunder and lightning outside. They were here, and he couldn't hide in the light, due to the power outage. He was too frightened to move, so that ruled out rushing to his room and hiding under the covers. So that left one final rule. Don't look. Cover your eyes and don't look.

Tears dropped to the floor as he shivered. "Rin... Rin..." They had gotten her. They waited years, until the two had forgotten about the game completely, and then they had come, so suddenly that Len hadn't even had time to react.

_"Len!"_ He had heard her screaming, for awhile, but now even that had stopped. She was dead, and the guilt was incredible, but there was nothing he could do for her. Nothing except survive.

He heard slithering nearby, and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, tightening his muscles and pulling his legs closer to his chest. _I'm not going to look, I'm not going to look, I'MNOTGOINGTOFUCKINGLOOK-_

"It's your fault," the voices hissed, "She's gone because you couldn't save her." Their voices were quiet as a whisper, coming from all directions, surrounding him. He heard the slithering of snakes, the clacking of claws against the wood floor he sat on, the dragging footsteps of a creature he didn't even want to imagine.

"Be quiet!" He tried to scream, but all that came out was a whisper, mimicing their's. "Please... Rin..." Tears continued to escape from underneath his closed eyelids. What was he begging for? Rin was gone. He knew that.

"All your fault," the voices continued on without mercy, "She cried for you and called your name, and you didn't come for her. You tried to save yourself as we killed her." It was true, every last word of it. Len sobbed.

_I'm just as bad of a monster as them._ What kind of brother left his own sister to die? "Rin... Please... I'm so sorry..." He shook his head, shivering as the tempurature in the room seemed to plummet another ten degrees. "So, so sorry..."

He sat for hours that stretched out like decades, his tears eventually running out and leaving him with dry sobs. The voices taunted him, seeming to whisper into his ear and touch his mind. A few times, he came close to giving up and opening his eyes.

Eventually, the whispers died off, but he still didn't look up. Not until he heard the voice, at least. "Len?" There was no mistaking Rin's voice, and so Len acted without thinking. He looked up.

"Rin! You're alive! Quick, close your eyes, before they-" Len stopped as he turned to look at Rin, who was behind him. In that moment, as a flash of lightning lit the room, he knew there was no hope for him.

Rin's eyes were gone. She would never see anything ever again. Blood dripped from the empty sockets and from her lips, curved up in a grin. Len wanted to scream, but his breath caught in his throat.

Rin's voice was gurgling, full of blood. "Something wrong, brother?" She grinned wider, revealing rows of sharp, bloodstained teeth. And, finally, Len's voice broke free. With all of his strength, Len screamed.

And then the creature that was once his sister leapt on him, and the screams stopped.


	2. Kakome, Kakome

**What is this? Two updates in one day? INSANITY. Ehem... I think I've been reading instructional creepypasta too much. The song this is based off of should be obvious...**

At the outskirts of town, there is an old orphanage. It is covered in moss and decay, and hidden inside is the secret of immortality. Getting to it, though, is not easy.

Upon walking into the old orphanage, you will be greeted by what is close to pitch-blackness. You may hear whispering behind you, but under no circumstances should you turn around. Continue forward, navigating through the hallways until you come to a dead-end that ends with a bloodstained door. No matter what path you take, you will come to this door eventually, so don't worry about taking a wrong turn.

When you open this door, you will be greeted by a bright room filled with children. They will seem very happy to see you, and beg you to play with them. This is your last chance to turn back. Should you refuse, they will do everything in their power to make you stay, but remain firm in your decision and you should be able to leave without being harmed.

Should you accept, a girl with pigtails will take your hand and lead you to the center of the room, instructing you to sit down. She will then introduce the children one by one. Pay attention to their names and faces, because this becomes important later. Once you have done so, the children will form a circle around you, and a blindfold will be placed around your eyes. The children will sing a song, the last line being, "Who is standing behind you now?" This is the most important part. You_ must _guess who is standing behind you correctly. You will get three guesses to get it correct.

If you guess correctly, you will hear a long gust of wind that sounds almost like a child crying, and the blindfold will be removed. You will find yourself in the same room, only it now looks as dilapidated as the rest of the house. The children will be gone, but in front of you will be a video tape, a map, and a dusty, old, black and white TV.

Put the tape into the VCR and watch until the end. You will see horrifying things, but do not look away from the screen. If you do, you will go through far worse than what these children have. You will watch as these children are put through cruel and unusual experiments at the hands of white-coated scientists, but remain strong. You are nearly to the end.

The last video will depict the scientists sawing off the top of a little boy's decapitated, and injecting his brain with something. After a few seconds, his eyes open, and are glowing brightly. He speaks, but it is impossible to understand what he says. If you were to play it backwards, you would hear, "You are working with the devil, and you must go where he is."

A scientist screams, and there is a banging noise as a door is opened. Children begin to crowd the screen, all missing some part of their bodies. They converge on the scientists, and begin to tear them apart. It is gruesome, but eventually the camera will pan up, and zoom in at the top of the doorway. Here, you will be able to see the room number.

The video will cut to static at this point, and you can use the map to find the room. Once there, you will see the boy's brain on an operating table. If you eat it, you will be granted immortality. Friends and loved ones with grow old and die, but you will no longer age a day.

Be warned, though: if you guess who is standing behind you incorrectly three times, the blindfold will be removed, and the room will be dilapidated just as if you had won. But the children will still be there, and they will be dilapidated, too. The last thing you will see will be the pigtailed girl, leaping at you with a knife.


	3. Fear Garden

**So... Again, I'm assuming you can figure out what song this is based on without much difficulty. Um... I don't think it's as creepy as the first two, but oh well.**

You just don't get it, do you? I made this song for you, and you still don't understand how much I love you.

I started with Len. You were always arguing about whether we were siblings, lovers, or both, and it made you love me less. So, I buried his body in my garden, using it as fertilizer for his lovely flowers. You would never have to argue about us again!

You still didn't notice me, though. I thought it was because of Miku, since she was so popular. She went next. I can still remember her screaming… Well, I can see why you liked her so much! Even her screaming sounded musical! Her flowers made lovely additions to my garden. I was sure you would notice them!

But you continued to ignore me. I got to thinking about what the other had that I didn't. Maybe you wanted someone with a more mature body? Following that logic, I got rid of Meiko. She was so drunk, it was easy, like hitting a baby over the head with a shovel. That didn't work, so I tried Luka next. Did you know that their petals don't match their hair? It's so strange.

Kaito went next, because he found my garden. He yelled at me, and called me a monster. He said that he was going to destroy my garden. I couldn't let him do that! I spent all of this time picking these flowers for you, and he was going to ruin it! Besides, his flowers were big and strong, very lovely.

After him went Gakupo. Purple is a really pretty color, don't you think? I saw his flowers and I couldn't resist. He was hard to get, though. He even gave me this cut with his sword, see? It really hurt! But the power of my love over-came him easily, and soon he was just so much fertilizer and a few flowers.

One day, I realized how many songs Gumi had. She was so close to being more popular than me! I couldn't allow that, so she supplied my next two flowers. When I still didn't get your attention, I wondered who else could be taking it.

Maybe it was Yuki, because she was the youngest? I went after her next, and after her went Kiyoteru. I knew that he would notice if she was missing, after all. I was very careful. I didn't want another incident like Kaito.

After that didn't work, I decided it was Lily. She was much more mature than me, and she had even stolen my color! Her flowers went by Len. You know how they say "birds of a feather," right? Well I figure that "flowers of a petal" are basically the same thing, right?

I decided it might have been Piko next, since he was one of the newest vocaloids. Besides, Len had been so popular for being shota, maybe Piko was, too? His flowers were disappointing, though. Gray, blah, what a boring color.

Miki was the last one. She started getting suspicious, so I figured that she would make a nice addition. She was difficult, though! Her arms were harder to cut through than most. Probably because of the weird joints, or something. I did it eventually, though. I just love you that much.

When you didn't notice me after that, I got to thinking. Eventually, though, it came to me. I had been so stupid! I had been so busy making this garden that I hadn't sung a new song in months! How silly of me. So, I sang this song for you. I showed you my garden in this song, wanting you to praise me for all of the hard work I did.

You didn't praise me. You called it scary. You said I killed your favorite vocaloids. You called me bad, and evil, and a monster. After all I had done for you!

Maybe you'll like the garden more when you're a part of it.


	4. Mirror

**I didn't update yesterday. So much for an update everyday! Well... I updated twice one day... So we're even. Um... I had no idea where this was going when I started it. Yay for random writing!**

I don't get scared easily, but this is freaky as hell. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to die soon, and you want to know something? I'm not happy about it. I don't want to spend my last moments hiding in the closet. I don't want to die at 16.

It all started when I was 14. That was the year everything went to shit. That was the year that I accidently... killed my twin brother.

It wasn't my fault, though! Sure, I teased him a lot, but I never thought he would go and off himself like he did! If I had, I would have never teased the poor bastard!

Mom and dad blamed me, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that I couldn't look at myself in the mirror anymore. And it wasn't just because I was ashamed. It was because whenever I did, I would see him.

Yeah, I know. Seeing someone identical to you in the mirror isn't exactly something out of the Twilight Zone. But this was more than that. You see, Len- my brother- he would always wear his hair in a pony-tail. He looked so freaking girly with that thing; no wonder I teased him about it!

Anyways, I didn't wear my hair like that. I wore it down, with a big bow on top of my head. Do you think that bow was reflected in the mirror? No. No it wasn't. Instead I was caught looking at his face, pony-tail and all.

The first time it happened, I screamed for my parents. They couldn't see it, though. Eventually I just figured that I was going crazy. It was just seeing my brother, copying my movements in the mirror. Totally livable, right? Yeah, but then it started to get worse on my fifteenth birthday.

I was fixing my make-up in the mirror one day, leaning up close to the mirror and thinking to myself how creepy it was to see Len in eyeliner. So, my breath kept fogging up the glass, right? And, I guess his did, too, because that's when he reached out his finger and wrote, "You killed me," right there in the steam.

I dropped the eyeliner and backed away from the mirror, but Len didn't follow. Instead, he picked up his own eyeliner pen and wrote on the mirror. He was writing backwards, so I could read it, so it was kind of messy, and a few letters were switched around. "I'm dead because of you," he wrote, "You get to celebrate your fifteenth birthday, and I don't."

I was crying at this point, and tears were sliding down Len's cheeks, too. I don't know if it was because of me, or because deep down, he didn't want to do this. Len was a sweet guy, and would have never hurt anyone when he was alive.

"No, Len," I whimpered, unable to get my voice to get any louder, "I didn't mean it, I swear."

I swear I saw compassion in Len's eyes, but all at once it was gone, and they turned blood red. No pupils, no whites, nada. Just pure blood red. "It doesn't matter," he wrote, "What's done is done." Then he backed up from the mirror, the writing disappeared, and he started copying my movements again.

That was all that happened for awhile. Whenever I looked in the mirror, red-eyed Len would stare back at me, with dried tears on his cheeks, but nothing else really happened. Eventually, I got used to it.

All that changed last week. Len started moving on his own again. Smiling at me, winking, little things. Tonight, he started banging on the glass. He stayed there even when I moved away from the mirror.

So, I'm hiding in the closet now. It's one of the few rooms in my house without a mirror, and I can always hope that he doesn't find me. Who knows?

I think I just heard glass shatter.


	5. Okaasan

**Ha! I posted today! So... This is based off of the not-so-popular song "Okaasan." Yes, I know that means mother, and I don't think the title has a - in it, although I could be wrong. Enjoy~!**

Okaasan is scary. She says she's my real mommy, but I think she's lying. I think my old mommy was, and I want her back. She won't wake up, though, and the doors in my house won't open.

Okaasan came to me a long time ago. I tried counting the days, but I can only count up to a hundred. She came to me at night. My old mommy sent me to bed early because I was being bad. I was angry because I didn't get any dessert, so I tried staying up real late to make mommy mad. I started looking through my picture books about the princesses and princes.

I was almost asleep when Okaasan came. She had teal hair like me, but hers was longer and she didn't have it in pigtails, and a pretty white dress. She looked like me, only older, and her neck was bent all funny. She was standing at the foot of my bed, except her feet weren't on the ground. I looked and they were floating, waving back and forth a little.

I asked what her name was, and she said it was Okaasan, and she was my mommy. I said that my mommy was downstairs, but she said that mommy was fake. She said that only a mean, fake mommy would send her daughter to bed without dessert. She said that mommy needed to be taught a lesson, and I said okay.

So Okaasan opened the door of my bedroom and took me to the kitchen. She handed me a big knife. I said that mommy told me not to use those, but Okaasan said it would be okay because it wasn't my real mommy. So I walked into mommy's room, and mommy asked what I was doing. Okaasan told me to put the knife into her and I did. Then I took it out and put it in again. It was fun, so I laughed and kept doing it. Okaasan laughed, too, but mommy didn't laugh. Mommy screamed, but I thought it was because she was angry at me for being up and out of my room and using the big knives.

Mommy stopped screaming, and I asked Okaasan if I was done, because my arm was getting real tired. Okaasan said yes, and I dropped the knife. Mommy was sleeping, and there was red stuff all over the place. It was all gross, so I took a shower to get it off of me.

Okaasan and I had a lot of fun for awhile. We would play dress-up and dollies, and she would hug me and touch my neck a lot. But then I said that I missed all of my friends, like the kids that lived on my street and stuff. Okaasan got angry at me. She said I didn't love her enough, because I wanted to be with other kids more than I wanted to be with her.

I didn't want Okaasan to be mad at me at first, but after awhile I got angry because she would let me out to see my friends, and my old mommy wasn't waking up, and there were bugs and stuff all over her. Bugs are scary, so I got angry at Okaasan and told her I hated her.

Okaasan wouldn't talk to me after that. She would just stand there with her feet off the ground, staring real hard at me like my old mommy did when she was angry. I tried getting out, but the doors and windows wouldn't open. Okaasan wouldn't even make me food, so I had cereal instead.

Today, Okaasan talked to me again. She said that if I did something, she would let me go. She told me to tie a rope in a circle, and hang it from the ceiling. She said that if I put my neck in it and jumped off a chair, everything would be okay.

I can't wait to see my old mommy again.


	6. Story About a Poor Blue Rabbit

**It's ten minutes to midnight, so I'll make this short so I can update before my deadline. OtakuGirl347 suggested a "Story about a Poor Blue Rabbit" fic, and I thought it was a good idea. By all means, feel free to suggest stuff to me. I still need to do an Engloid fic for Hannah... Yandere!Prima, anyone~? Anyways, enjoy~! Also note that I'm really not sure how Vocaloid programs work.**

You start up your computer, looking at the sheet music in front of you. Opening your files, you open up Hatsune Miku, ready to get her to sing your latest creation. But, as soon as you open the program, Miku's voice begins to play.

Miku groans, the sound ridiculously realistic for a computer program. She then whimpers, "M-Master… H-Help…" Your heart is hammering. Is this some kind of sick joke? Miku groans again, and coughs. Did vocaloids even have the ability to do that? You never heard a vocaloid cough before. "Mmmmmm…" With a final groan, Miku falls silent. You type a few notes into the program, but no sound comes when you press play.

Frowning, you go on the the Kagamines. You don't know what's going on with Miku, but you figure that the same thing won't happen with the twins' voicebank.

As it happens, you're wrong. The Kagamines' voices play from the speakers almost immediately. "Master!" Their whimpers are shrill and horrorstruck. They're certainly far too realistic. "Help us, Master! It hurts, Master, it hurts!" The two begin to cry, still in harmony. Their sobs are heartbreaking, but they grow weaker every moment, and eventually Len's die off.

"Len, no! Come back!" Rin is still sobbing, but it is muted and hoarse. "L-Len…" That is her last word. Like Miku, there is only silence when you attempt to get them to sing.

Sighing, you look to your remaining vocaloids. MEIKO and KAITO. You don't really care for them, and only bought them on a whim, a want to have all of the Crypton Vocaloids. Deciding to try MEIKO first, you open her file.

Her screams are deafening, even with the volume turned relatively low. "No!" She sounds out of breath and pained, and realistic in spite of the robotic tone to her voice. "Why are you doing this? Stay away!" There is a pause, as if someone you cannot hear is answering her. "No! No! Ka-_ah!_" The last is a pained groan, and then you hear something… ripping. "P-Ple… ease… N-nnn…" Her voice eventually dies off, with more horrible sounding ripping noises. Then there is only silence.

With shaking hands, you go to open KAITO, wondering what horrible sounds you will hear from his program. Surprisingly, his seems normal. As you about to test it, you hear his voice. "I love you, Master." It is cheerful, and a bit childish. It sounds odd, and a bit nasally. "You are so cute! Don't you love me, too?" For some reason, this sends chills down your spine. What is even more frightening, however, is when KAITO begins to sing.

"I'm a pretty blue rabbit," sings KAITO, "Here is my territory. If someone ever takes you from me, I'd rather-" Not wanting to hear any more, you turn the program off, closing all of the windows.

When you do so, you see that your desktop background has changed.

KAITO is in the foreground of the picture, covered in blood. A chilling smile is on his face, and a knife is in his hand. Behind him, there are the bodies of Miku, Rin, Len, and MEIKO. Miku appears to have been gutted, and her teal pigtails have been chopped off and shoved down her throat. Rin and Len have both been stabbed in the chest, and the two are lying with their arms around each other in a pool of their own blood. MEIKO is the worst off of them all, with violent slashes all over her body. Her eyes stare sightlessly at you. A single tear is drying on her cheek.

Written across your computer screen in blood are the words, "I'd rather eat you."

Tears spring to your eyes as you slowly shake your head back and forth. You stand up and try to back away from the computer, but you bump into something, and blood-soaked arms descend around you. In one of its hands is a blood-stained knife.

"Master, we'll be together forever," KAITO coos.


	7. Prima

**Oh, look, it's the promised Engloid fic. Hannah, I hope you like it! And, as always, feel free to suggest/request story ideas~!**

I got my new assignment today. It's unfamiliar, but I'm not worried. Perhaps this will sound a bit pretentious, but I've yet to meet a case that I couldn't handle, and I don't intend to let this be the first one.

I remember when they came to my house, offering the job. "There are people downloading the vocaloids illegally," they said to us, "Will you help?" Of course, none of us knew about this. Why would we? The Engloids were unloved; no one would even consider downloading us when they could have Hatsune Miku, or those pesky twins.

I remember how Miriam and Sweet Ann merely shook their heads, not wanting to be involved. Sonika, Leon, and Tonio seemed to be a bit interested in the idea that was proposed, but none of them seemed to want to do the work necessary to carry it out. Big Al and Lola seemed more interested, but in the end I was the only one with the courage to accept the offer given.

"I'll do it."

The idea was so simple that it was almost stupid. Make it so that in order to download the other vocaloids, I had to be downloaded, as well. And then once I was there… I would destroy them.

I'm afraid it's given me a bit of a reputation as a yandere, and I suppose that reputation is not completely undeserved. After all, I took a bit too much pleasure in torturing my victims before I killed them. The sounds of their screams echo in my ears, and serve as a more beautiful lullaby then even I could sing. Except for that Hatsune girl's, of course. I gagged her before I went to work on her. That shrill voice is even more obnoxious when it's screaming in pain and fear.

I think I enjoyed torturing her the most, though. She was so terrified every time, and even to the very end, she still wanted life; she still wanted to sing. It was such a pleasure to take that opportunity from her, the girl who usurped all of the attention from the hard-working Engloids. I enjoyed tormenting her, ripping the vocal cords from her throat and watching as she cried silently.

The others were fun, too, though. The twins provided the challenge of exterminating two at once, but it was no match for me. And that Megurine woman had the most lovely scream. I would say that her voice was almost as good as mine, but I can't bring myself to lie.

I know that you're probably thinking I'm crazy. But am I, really? I mean, it wasn't like I was taking them away from those who payed for them, and used them fairly. I would, if I could, I suppose. Because without them, my family and I would be far more loved, far more noticed. Is it really so bad to want people to pay attention to your hard work? We all work so hard to produce songs that sound beautiful and no one even pays attention. For some of them, it ruins their self-esteem so much that they give up singing for days, and have to be coaxed back into it.

Ah, but I've been rambling quite a bit, haven't I? I haven't even gotten to the main part of my story yet! I received an even better assignment today. I can tell that most of my family doesn't agree with it. In fact, they tend to stay away from me more and more, now. It hurts, but I suppose I can't blame them. I come home covered in blood almost every night.

I've been told that more and more people are illegally downloading vocaloids, and that I should go into their houses and scare them. I could terminate their vocaloids, and then come in their house. But, you know, I don't think that scaring is quite enough for them. I only hope that I get the right house.

Better lock your doors.


	8. Dark Woods Circus

**Hurray for procrastination~! Um... Feel free to suggest stories. I only have so many ideas XD**

Hm? What is that, child? You mean you've never heard of the awe-inspiring, terrible Dark Woods Circus? Well, come inside, come inside, and allow me to be your guide to all things strange and scary. Observe with wonder the many children that God has abandoned. Listen to their cries! Do you hear them, my dear?

See, even before you enter, there are two doomed children. And yes, they are children, as tall as they may be. See how they embrace, the two tall women? Such an embrace should only be between a man and a woman, don't you agree? Hurry on, my dear, you don't want to look upon such awful behavior.

Look, look here! Look at the two-headed child! Listen as they cry out for help, but no one listens. They are evil children, comforted only by each other. Look as their lips touch! That is their sin, the love between brother and sister. Now they are closer than any two siblings could be! And they think to cry for help! Why, I think they are better off now, don't you?

Oh, but next to them is a child who is equally doomed. Listen to that beautiful voice sing! Such a beautiful voice does not belong on such a hideous creature, don't you think? Just look at those twisted legs! She must have stolen that voice from someone. She deserves to be kept in that cage until the end of her days.

What's this? You notice the rot on their skin? Why, yes! They are being eaten apart by their own sin! Isn't it a marvelous thing, to be able to see people so rightly imprisoned? Oh, but we have more to see, my child. Come along, and don't be frightened of the growling.

Look here, child, look here! See our most barbaric attraction yet! See the blood that smears against his blue skin. Red and blue complement each other so nicely, don't they? Watch as he devours parts of dead men, but don't reach your fingers through the bars; if you aren't careful, he might snap them right off! How very rude of him!

You see these creatures, kept behind bars? Look your fill at them, child, but pay no attention to their hideous cries. Pay no attention as the twins cry for the mother who abandoned them in a mental asylum when she found out their relationship. Do not listen as the deformed diva sings a song of neglect and breakdowns and sanitariums. Close your ears to the sounds of the blue beast begging for more food, saying that he isn't fed. They are horrible lies, coming from horrible monsters.

What's this? You think I'm the monster, putting them on display like this? Oh, my dear! That isn't so! They don't feel things like you and I. They are sick in the head, no matter how much you hear them say that they were put in an asylum by mistake, and cruelly experimented on. They are liars, and are far safer here than they ever were in that place, or in the real world.

Hm? Evil? Did you just call me evil? Oh, darling, I would have to disagree with you. I am not evil. I merely lock away those who deserve it. Am I so different from a judge who sentences men to life in prison?

Stop it! Cease your cries of "Monster!" I am most certainly not a monster! Are you blind, child? How dare you call me a monster when the true monsters are caged right in front of your eyes? Desist your screaming at once! You sound as if you have gone mad…

Mad! Of course, that's it! You've lost your senses, my dear. This is the answer. It's okay; I know just where to place you! Soon, you will pay for your sin of lying! What's this? You don't want to go? That's just fine, my dear child!

After all, the blue beast needs to be fed somehow…


	9. Alice of Human Sacrifice

**Screw. You. Internet. For some reason, it's going super slow, and I can't upload new documents. I had to erase the text from the last chapter's document, and use that. ANYWAYS. DokiDokiKyuuChan suggested something Alice of Human Sacrifice-based, so I did this. Poetry is hard, when you try and put 8 sylables in every line, and make it 666 words. Show that it was worth it by reveiwing, please~?**

We've fallen down the rabbit hole  
>To find these strange treasures untold<br>Hurry, my sister, take my hand  
>We've landed within Wonderland!<p>

Let's have an adventure, my dear  
>Shall we start with this red door, here?<br>Hasten, my brother, take my hand  
>It's time to explore Wonderland!<p>

We must be very careful, see?  
>It's dangerous, so stay by me<br>Hurry, my sister, take my hand  
>Perhaps we should leave Wonderland.<p>

Oh, brother dear, don't be a fool  
>At home awaits housework and school<br>Quiet, my brother, take my hand  
>I'm happy inside Wonderland!<p>

Very well, let's walk through this door  
>Escaping our homework and chores<br>I'm nervous, sister, take my hand  
>Are you sure this is Wonderland?<p>

I am sure; what else could it be?  
>Even this pathway is strange, see?<br>Let's explore, brother, take my hand  
>What a marvelous Wonderland!<p>

Beloved, what's wrong with your head?  
>It's blood that makes this pathway red!<br>It's bad, my sister, take my hand  
>Please, can't we leave this Wonderland?<p>

But what is that thing over there?  
>Relax, there's nothing to beware<br>Come look, my brother, take my hand  
>Perhaps it explains Wonderland!<p>

It says, "To our Alices dear  
>We hope you have a good time here."<br>Come read, my sister, take my hand  
>It's signed, "The Queen of Wonderland!"<p>

Oh, what an honor it must be  
>To be addressed by royalty<br>Hurry, my brother, take my hand  
>Let's meet the queen of Wonderland!<p>

Does she live behind the red door  
>Or another one from before?<br>Proceed, my sister, take my hand  
>Let's find this queen of Wonderland.<p>

We've come upon a metal cage  
>Stained by blood and rusted with age<br>Come look, my brother, take my hand  
>What's this strange thing of Wonderland?<p>

See the blade covered in bloodshed?  
>And the skeleton dressed in red?<br>Stand back, my sister, take my hand  
>I'll protect you from Wonderland.<p>

Don't worry about it, my dear  
>It is deceased; nothing to fear!<br>Let's go, my brother, take my hand  
>I'm done with this door's Wonderland<p>

Then let's escape to the red door  
>And return where we were before<br>Come on, my sister, take my hand  
>Where should we go in Wonderland?<p>

This blue door appears promising  
>I can hear someone inside sing<br>Let's go, my brother, take my hand  
>Let's explore this new Wonderland<p>

But what's this? I heard a gun fire  
>The singing stopped; he must be tired<br>Come on, my sister, take my hand  
>There are ghosts in this Wonderland<p>

You're being silly, nothing's wrong!  
>The ghost just restarted his song<br>Let's go, dear brother, take my hand  
>No reason to fear Wonderland!<p>

Let's stop next to this rose for tea  
>Come, take the flower, it's lovely<br>Come sit, my sister, take my hand  
>I like this part of Wonderland<p>

You picked the rose and the song died  
>It is as if their souls are tied<br>I'm scared, my brother, take my hand  
>Could you have angered Wonderland?<p>

That rose must've belonged to him  
>This world is controlled by his whims<br>Let's leave, my sister, take my hand  
>We'll explore the next Wonderland<p>

This place is dark, despite the sun  
>I hear footsteps, my dear, let's run<br>Hurry, my brother, take my hand  
>Let's escape this mean Wonderland!<p>

Now, my sister, nothing to fear!  
>We're through the door now, we're safe here<br>Brighten, my sister, take my hand  
>Let's go through the next Wonderland!<p>

Beloved, look through this green door  
>The castle we were searching for!<br>Let's go, my brother, take my hand  
>Let's meet the queen of Wonderland!<p>

Inside the castle, I can see  
>The Alices from before we<br>Hurry, my sister, take my hand  
>We aren't welcome in Wonderland<p>

They're pursuing, brother! Oh, no!  
>The first's blade strikes a final blow<br>Hurry, my brother, take my hand  
>As we're dying in Wonderland.<p>

And now, you see, we're at the end  
>It's time, so come along, my friend<br>Hasten, newcomer, take our hands  
>Now you're Alice in Wonderland!<p> 


	10. Black and White Ward

**Oh, no, I forgot to update yesterday! I guess that means I'm going to have to update twice, today! So, DokiDokiKyuuChan also suggested something Black and White Ward-based. This isn't really based off of any of the PVs, though. Just what I thought of when I heard the lyrics. Someone should make a PV like this for me :3**

"Rin."

The girl clapped her hands over her ears, closing her eyes. "No. Go away. This is your fault."

"Rin." Covering her ears would do no good. She couldn't block out the voice just by covering her ears. He was a part of her, so his voice was in her mind.

"No." Her voice was a whimper as she curled in on herself. "You're bad. You made them put me here. Your fault, all your fault. Go away." When there wasn't any noise, she opened her eyes, hoping that he had gone. She looked around the white room she was kept, at the medical equipment they had hooked her up to…

And, finally, at the boy identical to her, sitting in the corner.

"No!" He looked up, and smiled. He held out a bloody music box to her.

"You left this in the house when you ran out," he said, "You ran out and left mom and dad and I to die, but you left your music box. Don't you want it back?"

"No!" Rin ripped wires off of her arms, pounding on the locked door. "Out! Let me out!"

The boy smiled complacently. "That's what we said," he hissed, "We said that as the fire got closer and closer. You got out but we didn't. You shouldn't have gotten out."

Rin slid to the floor, pulling at her hair. "No!" The door opened, and a brown-haired nurse walked in.

"Rin, relax. You're having an episode."

Rin pointed at the corner where the boy sat. "But he's there, he's there! He's blaming me!" She shook her arm frantically.

The nurse spoke in a calm, rational voice. "Rin, Len is gone. The sooner you can accept that, the sooner we can help-" Her words were cut off suddenly, as Rin slammed her heart monitor into the woman's face.

"No," she mumbled, running out the door, away from it all. "I didn't do it."

"Running won't do you any good, Rinny," the voice echoed in her head. "It won't do you any good at all. Better just give up now."

"Stay away from me," she screamed, "I want to live! I'm sorry that you died, but I want to live!" Tears were running down her cheeks now, but she didn't stop running.

"I wanted to live, too," Len hissed, "And you're going to give me the chance!" Rin turned a corner, only to be face to face with a white wall. A dead-end. She turned around to see Len advancing on her, slowly.

"No." The girl covered her eyes, changing the white to black. "Please, I'm sorry." He wasn't real. He wouldn't be able to get her if she covered her eyes, right?

"I'm sorry, too." Impossibly, she felt Len's hands on her face, lifting it up. "But I want to live." She opened her eyes to see Len's face inches from her own, and then everything went black.

"Well, Len, you're behaving very well today. No episodes, I take it?" Len smiled at the nurse.

"Nope. I think Rin's..." He thought he heard a voice call his name, and he trailed off. Shrugging he finished. "I think she's gone now. I think I'm ready for you to help me."

The nurse smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." She left, leaving Len by himself. He smiled, putting his hands behind his head.

"I really am sorry, Rin," he murmured, "But I don't take it back. You left me to die."

"I didn't mean it, Len," Len looked up, shocked at the sudden voice. Rin was standing there, her music box clutched in one hand. "Thanks for this, by the way. I missed it."

"Oh, no." At the sound of Len's voice, Rin laughed.

"Oh, yes. I'm going to drive you insane, Len. Just like you did to me." Len screamed, causing Rin to laugh again. She then brought her face close to his. "We may have switched places, Len, but you'll always be a nobody."


	11. Imposter

**I've been soooooo bad. So much for updating daily. As my apology, please accept two chapters, uploaded in rapid succession. This was suggested by Zodiac Rain... kinda. I kind of went my own way with it.**

Miku woke up, clutching at her head. "Where… W-Where am I?" It was completely dark; she couldn't see anything.

A cheerful voice answered her. "Hell!" Miku blinked, frowning. She knew that voice.

"… You sound like me." At this, the voice chuckled.

"Actually, _you_ sound like _me_. I hate to break it to you, honey, but I was here first." Miku heard a shuffling sound, and a candle was lit by the stranger, revealing her face.

She looked exactly like Miku. She was covered in dirt, and her clothes were more like what most fans drew her in, but other than that they were exactly the same, in every way.

"Who are you?" The doppelganger pulled back her lips in a sneer, glaring at Miku. There was such black hate in those eyes that Miku took a step back.

"Hatsune Miku," the girl replied, "The real Hatsune Miku. And I'm going to enjoy this." She turned, calling into the darkness. "Rin! Len! Append Miku is here!"

"Oh, yay!" A high pitched voice exclaimed. "This is going to be great, Miku-nee, just you wait. Len and I had so much fun when our imposters came!"

"Yeah," agreed a nasally voice. "They really got what was coming to them." The two voices chuckled in harmony, and then Rin and Len came into the candlelight. They looked younger then they should have, and they were in their old clothes.

Miku cowered against the wall. "Rin! Len! What's going on? What-" She was cut off by Rin, who spoke more coldly than Miku thought was possible for the younger girl.

"Save it, imposter," she spat. Miku recoiled, hurt by the tone of the girl who was usually so kind to her. Len picked up her thread of speech without a moment's hesitation, taking his counterpart's hand.

"Miku-nee will tell you everything, if she wants. This is her moment." He looked up at the dirty Miku, nodding. The twins then spoke in unison.

"Go ahead, Miku-nee." The teal-haired woman then turned to Miku, a smirk on her face.

"Poor, poor little append," she crooned in a very unsympathetic voice, "They didn't tell you anything, did they? I could have understood with Act 2 Rin and Len, since they look so similar, but I figured that they would have told you, at least. Don't you wonder why fans always draw you in this outfit?"

The "append," or so she had been called, attempted to splutter out something semi-coherent. "I-I… I n-never…" The trio gathered around the firelight laughed meanly, Rin and Len now with their arms around each other.

"The answer, append, is this," the dirt speckled Miku continued, "You are not the real Miku. I am. I was the first Hatsune Miku to be sold. They put my voicebank and memories into you, added a few more voices, and called you the 'Append Miku.' " The old Miku's voice turned horribly sarcastic. "But now it's your turn to be replaced. They're adding an English voicebank, right? What a shame. I guess it's time for my revenge?"

"W-What do you mean?" Miku's head was reeling. The old Miku scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you live with us, you filthy imposter?" She laughed, sounding so heartless that it sent a shiver down Miku's spine. "No. Any more than Rin and Len let their Act 2 imposters live after they got their appends. Didn't you wonder why their outfits changed?" When Miku remained silent, the old Miku shrugged. "Ah, well. I guess it doesn't matter. Twins, do you know where the knife is?"

"Still in the skull of that bitch imposter!" Rin giggled a bit, pointing into the darkness. Old Miku smiled, walking in the direction of Rin's finger. When the candlelight revealed the bodies of Act 2 Rin and Len, curled on the ground, Miku screamed.

Then the old Miku pulled the knife out of Rin's skull, turning to Miku with a smile.


	12. Horror of a Fairytale

**Suggested by UltimateLollipopNinja. Also written at one in the morning, so I apologize for bad quality.**

This land really is most wonderful. I've been here for months now, and I don't have a single regret.

I remember when I first fell down the rabbit hole, into this strange land. I met the rabbit first. He introduced me to this place, calling it Wonderland. What an appropriate name, too! I was in awe from the first time I saw it. I was so impressed that I screamed.

The rabbit taught me so very much, and introduced me to so many people. They taught me how the fairy tales I knew were so… silly. Just remembering how I used to love the stories makes me laugh! Why, now I eat princesses like "The Little Mermaid" for breakfast. How stupid she was! I like the characters here much better.

Of course, every place needs a ruler. I mean, we have Princess Cinderella, but she's a bit indisposed at the moment. I hear death does that to some people. Funny, it never affected me! Prince Charming pushes her around in a wheelchair now, muttering to himself. I think he's a bit mad. Ha ha! Mad, and in Wonderland! What a perfect fit!

Our ruler is known as "The Mouse." He is everywhere, and all powerful. All you have to do is say his name, and there he is, if he chooses to come! He's magical, you see! He created this Wonderland, finding people to fill it.

I remember that when I came here the first time, I was far too nervous to meet The Mouse. The rabbit had to drag me down the hallway by my hair, as I kicked and screamed. What an ignorant child I was! If I had known what was in store for me, I would have rushed forward to embrace The Mouse!

The rabbit threw me into His domain, and I was face to face with Him. He looked like a man in a mouse costume, but of course he was much, much more than that. The "suit" was actually sewn into his skin. I could see the stitches.

"Well, well," He said, scratching at His chin, "It appears that we have an Alice. About time, too. What is Wonderland without an Alice?" He laughed at his own wit. I didn't get the joke at the time, but now I realize that everything The Mouse says is so filled with wisdom that I can't hope to understand it.

I was so nervous to be in His presence, I actually began to cry. "P-Please don't hurt me," I had whimpered, not understanding his greatness, "Please. I'll d-do anything." Ha! Now, of course, I would die for The Mouse without asking for a single thing in return.

He walked up to me, taking my hand. "My dear child," He said, "I promise you that in a hours time, none of this will be even a bit frightening. Come along, now. Don't put up a fight."

Now, foolish child that I was, I kicked him and tried to run away! It is a very good thing that The Mouse is so forgiving. He just scooped me up and strapped me to a table. He then took out a scalpel, some thread, and a needle.

He hummed to himself as he worked, cutting away parts of my skin and replacing it with new skin that was dead and purple. I screamed at first, but then He cut out my brain, and all the pain stopped. After he was done, he let me free into Wonderland!

So now I'm free to wander as I please. It's my duty as an Alice. But, of course, Wonderland is still missing many creatures. That is why you were brought here. Don't you feel lucky? You're going to live in Wonderland for the rest of your life! How exciting.

Come, now. We're off to see The Mouse. You're screaming now, but soon you'll stop. You'll see that he only wants to help.

Cheer up! Soon you'll be just like me!


	13. Crazy Clown

**Oh, look. An update. So much for updating every day, huh?**

How far would you go to grant your deepest desires? Would you face your worst nightmares, or the world's most frightening demons? Would you give up your soul?

This practice dates back to ancient times, with a few variations. The ancient ones would speak of colorfully dressed demons with strangely colored hair and a painted face. They would call these demons "colunu," and speak of it with upmost reverence and fear. Over time, we began to see these fears as silly and simple, and we make fun of them by dressing up as said demons, calling ourselves "clowns."

Most people laugh at clowns now, but most would also be willing to admit that seeing them makes them uneasy. And with very good reason.

If you wish to summon a colunu, very precise steps must be followed. First, one must stand at the top of a hill with thirteen ripe apples, and a fish in a bowl. One by one, throw the apples down the hill. Make sure each one is smashed to pieces, and then look at the fish. If it is still alive, then your offering has not been accepted. If it is dead, the colunu are listening, and you may proceed.

Say in a clear voice, "I wish to make an offering." If you have said this correctly, mist will fall around you, so thick that you cannot see anything. You will hear laughter, and perhaps a few screams. Whatever you do, do not move. If you take so much as one step, the noise will stop, and you will be left wandering in the fog for an eternity.

Wait until you hear the word, "Smile," spoken by two people. One should have a high-pitched voice, while the other has a deep voice. The words should come from right behind you, but do not look. If you do, you will see two colunu, covered in blood and smiling. It will be the last thing you ever see.

Instead, take ten steps straight forward, looking in front of you. As the mist begins to fade, smile, but make sure it's a small one. After all, you're going to be holding it for awhile. To drop that smile even once spells out certain doom. As the mist fades, you will be met with a gruesome sight. It is different for everyone, but it will always be horrible.

Do not stop smiling. Keep smiling until the mist comes again. Once that happens, you will be able to rest your lips for a bit. One of the voices will say, "You still haven't noticed? Just look behind you." Carefully turn around, and the mist will fade, bringing another disturbing scene with it. Smile once more, and don't drop that smile for anything.

This will repeat itself a maximum of ten times. When the voice says, "I bet you've realized it now. Just open your eyes," then it is safe to proceed. Snap your eyes shut, count to ten, and open them once more.

You will be in a large circus tent, and the strange giggles and screams will be back. In the center of the tent will be a knife. Walk to that center, make a large cut across your palm, and let the blood drip to the ground. It should spell out, "What is your wish?"

When this message is revealed, you make ask for anything. Money, love, power, even the death of someone you hate. Once you have finished making your wish, a colunu should appear before you. It will dart forward, and slash your throat. Everything will go black, and you will wake up in your bed, your wish granted.

Enjoy the fruits of your labor, but be warned that this is far from the end. By giving your blood to the circus, you have given it your soul. For the rest of your life, you will live in fear of waking up in that place, dressed in the brightly colored clothes of a clown.


End file.
